The World Is Black
by stanandkylefan
Summary: Stan and his family start over in a new town that neither of the children care for. /Old Story that I saved from Facebook. Don't be too harsh. I was a beginner.
1. Pure Hell

**The world Is Black. **

**Stan sat on his bed just waiting for today to finally be over. He only knew one thing, these people in this town hated him. **

**"Stan, I need you to mail these envelopes and take them to the post office" His mom called. **

**He didn't really feel like dealing with these assholes but if Stan told her no he knew she would just start bitching like she has been lately about almost everything he does or say. **

**"Okay, mom I will be right down!" He called back down to her. **

**Stan hopped down from the bed and slid his feet into a pair of shoes. Then, walked out of his room taking steps down the stairs. When he reached the end of the staircase he looked up to see his mom waiting with two envelopes in her hand. **

**"Make sure these get there right away this time." His mom said. **

**He snatch the envelopes from her hand giving a unthrilled look to her. "Okay I got it." **

**He replied back to her. She doesn't look to happy as she walks past him. He walked over to the door slowly turning the knob, pushing open the door then he peaked out the small crack between the door. **

**"Hey come over here for a second!" He hears his dick neigbhor Elliot shout. **

**Stan opens the door all the way. "No way, you are probably just going to hang me by my underwear to your antenna on your car again then drive down the road humilating me." He tells him. **

**Elliot shakes his head. "No I wanted to make it up to you by giving you a present." Elliot replied. **

**He walked over to his yard curious and he sprays him with a hose. "Hahaha! you are so gullible!" Elliot says laughing and smacking him in the back of the head. **

**Stan shivers now cold and damp. "I h-h-hate you." He replied. **

**Elliot smirks, sticking his foot up and slamming into him with it. **

**He falls in a puddle of mudd and looks up at him very annoyed. "What the hell is your problem?" he asks him, furious. **

**Elliot kicks dirt in his face making his eyes water. "You squirt." Stan notice a 18 year old looking girl across the street sees this but doesn't try to stop him or anything. **

**"You are going to regret this." He tells him. Elliot stomps on my chest. "I don't think so little man" **

**Stan stays on the ground in major pain. Elliot kicks him once more then walks back inside his house laughing. "Oh my god, Stan!" His mother says noticing him and runs over. **

**Stan looks down at the ground frowning. "Why does everyone hate me?" He asks sitting up. **

**Sharon hugs her son close. "Not everyone hates you sweet heart." She replied. Stan looks off to the side. "Yeah huh." **

**Sharon kisses his head then stands up. "You are just exagerating." **

**Stan looks a bit frustrated. "No I'm serious nobody here is nice to me." **

**The paper guy throws a roll of newspaper directly at Stan's head. "Enjoy, fag!" The guy shouts. **

**Sharon stares at her son who doesn't look happy. **

**"But those are the only ones who hate you." **

**A van drives by spinning its wheels in mud which causes it to splatter all over his face. "...I'm pretty sure there are more." He replies. **

**Sharon sighs. "You should just try to adjust." **

**Stan brushes the mud off of his face and walks down the street not saying a word to his mom. He bumps into a hobo that doesn't look too pleased. "Oh I'm sorry, dude." **

**Stan says trying not to make the guy want to bully him. **

**The hobo shoves a moldy sandwhich into his shirt. Stan sighs and continues his walk to the post office. Just as he takes a step out into the street a group of bikers want to get in his way. "THAT IS IT I am sick of this town and I'm going to make my mom leave it some fucking way!" He shouts having enough of all of the shitty people. **


	2. New Best Friend

**It is now the next day and Stan has been up all night trying to plan something. **

**Paper wads are scattered around his room. **

**"This is hopeless." He says holding his head having a major headache from thinking. "Stan breakfast!" His mom calls out. **

**Stan's eye lids have dark circles under them. **

**He walks down the stairs very slow. "I'm coming!" He calls down to her. **

**Sharon notices his eyes when Stan gets down the stairs. **

**"Stanley, did you have trouble sleeping?" She asks. **

**"Yeah I did as a matter of fact." He says sounding cranky. **

**Sharon hands him a plate of bacon and eggs and sighs. **

**He takes the food to the living room and sits on the couch. **

**The phone rings as Stan prepares to take his first bite of the eggs. "Ugh, who could be calling this god damn early?" He asks himself picking up the phone. "Hello?" **

**He replies to the caller. "Hey, dude." **

**Stan is shocked to hear his best friend Kyle's voice. **

**"Hey Kyle why are you calling?" He asks curious. **

**"I just wanted to see how is it going in your new town." Kyle replies. **

**Stan sighs. "Awful, dude." **

**Kyle frowns when he hears his response. "Why?" **

**Stan walks up to his window and peaks through the curtains glaring at Elliot. **

**"Everyone here is an asshole to me." Kyle sits at the kitchen table listening. **

**"That sucks, you should move back to South Park." **

**Stan turns away from the window looking at the floor, sad. **

**"I wish my mom would let us." Kyle sighs. "She surely must see how unhappy you are." Stan slides down against the wall. **

**"She doesn't believe me when I say everybody hates me." **

**Kyle has a concerned look. "Get proof dude and then, she will have to believe you." **

**Stan frowns. "Even if I did get proof, She likes it here too much, dude." **

**Kyle hears his mom shouting to him that Cartman is at the door. **

**"Okay mom tell him I will be right there." Kyle replies. Stan looks confused. **

**"Why is Cartman at your house?" Kyle frowns. "Well when you left me and him started hanging out more and now we are...uh, best friends." **

**Stan looks hurt. "Oh." Kyle looks over at Cartman smiling and waving. **

**He waves back at him grinning. "Alright Stan I gotta go bye" **

**Kyle hangs up leaving Stan feeling alone. **

**Stan tosses the phone aside on the couch and begins to cry. **

**Shelly walks over to her brother surprisingly instead of hurting him giving him a hug. "What's wrong?" She asks. **

**"I hate it here!" Stan shouts burying his face against her shoulder. **

**Shelly hugs her brother tighter. "I know so do I." **

**Stan continues to cry not saying a word after that. Shelly pats his back continuing to hug him trying to calm him down. "Our lifes will never be the same again." Stan says sobbing. **


	3. Stan's Bully

**It is now the next day and Stan is at the bus stop with his only friend, Jessica.**

**"You do not know how much I hate it here in Fairplay."**

**Stan said to his friend. Jessica frowns.**

**"I know how you're feeling right now. I used to be the biggest loser here." Stan looks shocked at what his friend tells him.**

**"Wow, really?" **

**Jessica nods. **

**"People would pelt me with discarded apples and other gross stuff."**

**"Jesus."**

**Stan sighs." My neighbor sprayed me with a hose." **

**Jessica looks annoyed about what he says. "Yeah people in this place are heartless fucking jerks!"**

**She shouts. Stan adjusts his back pack strap.**

**"I wish my Mom would just see that so we could go home. My actual town." Jessica rolls her eyes as three little boys walk over.**

**"Well hey new kid." A boy with black short buzzed hair in a blue coat says, smirking. **

**Stan looks over at the kid. "Hey." He replies not looking thrilled.**

**"My name is Kyle smith." Stan looks down thinking about his old best friend at that moment. "That's nice."**

**Kyle Smith looks angry that he isn't looking directly at him."You better respect me." Jessica glares at Kyle.**

**"Just leave the poor guy alone. He's been humilated enough." Kyle Smith laughs. "Just stay out of this Jess. Alright new kid it's important that you know my gang. So I'm going to tell you." He points to a kid with a brown spiky hair wearing a baseball cap. "That's Jeff." Now he points to his other friend who is wearing a blue hat with light yellow trimming like Stan's and a dark blue coat. "And that's Sam."**

**Stan still isn't paying attention. Kyle grabs Stan by his shoulder and turns him so he is facing him. "Hey faggot I'm talking to you." Stan glares at Kyle. "Yeah well I don't want to talk to you douche."**

**Kyle shoves him out of anger. Jessica gets in between the two boys.**

**"ENOUGH KYLE" Kyle gives her a really dirty look. "Fine your safe for now, kid." **

**Sam and his other pal Jeff laugh like they are cool. **

**The bus arrives a little bit later. Stan and Jessica walk up the steps together, but Sam trips Stan. Stan falls onto the ground glaring up at Kyle's gang.**

**"Haha real funny, assholes." Jessica offers her hand feeling bad for Stan.**

**Stan grabs onto it and Jessica pulls him up. "Come on Stan let's get away from those idiots." Jessica says sounding uncheerful. They sit up front so they can't be teased.**


	4. Schooled

**They arrive at school a little later. **

**Stan looks pissed off as he exits the bus with Kyle's gang stepping off right after. "You know your going to have major Hell with the teachers" **

**Jeff unnecessarily tells him. Stan raises his eyebrow looking angry. "What are you talking about?" **

**Jeff smiles. "The teachers here hate new kids." **

**Stan doesn't look at all shocked. "Of course they do." Jeff smacks him on the back hard. "Yeah good luck, fruit cake." **

**He walks past Stan who does not look like he is enjoying his new school one bit. Jessica walks up beside him, frowning. "Are you okay?" **

**She asks concerned. Stan glares down at the ground. "Not really." **

**Jessica puts a hand on his back.**

**"Whatever classes we have together. I will make sure no one disrespects you." Stan looks up at her and smiles feeling a little better having his friend around. **

**Jessica smiles back at him. They start to walk up the concrete to their school. Kyle and his gang rudely slam the door shut behind them and Jessica gets hit in the face. She holds her nose which is now bleeding. **

**Stan looks over at Jessica and frowns. "Are you alright?" Jessica brushes her hand against her jacket trying to get the blood off. **

**"Yeah I'm used to it." Stan grows mad and storms off after Kyle. "Hey, Kyle!" Kyle looks over his shoulder then, stops when he sees it's Stan. "What?, new kid." Stan gives him a hateful look. **

**"What the hell is your problem? You don't hurt a girl." **

**Kyle smirks. "I guess I shouldn't hurt you either, huh?" Stan grits his teeth in frustration. "Look, dude I don't want to fight you or anything but just lay off Jessica!" Kyle laughs. **

**"Sticking up for your girlfriend I see." Stan glares. "She's not my girlfriend! Anyways, fuck off." Kyle shoves Stan against a locker. "Don't tell me what to do." He knees Stan in the balls making him drop to the ground coughing. Kyle walked away from him feeling victorious. Stan knew right then that school was not going to be fun at all. **


	5. Not So Shitty period

**Stan was sitting in his seat in his first class, Language Arts. Beside him was a girl with black long hair that came down to her neck wearing a light green coat. "Hello students my name is Mrs. Wilson and I will be teaching you all to write good reports." **

**She wrote her name in chalk just in case some students were late. "And today I just want you to fill in a paper I am going to give you so you can tell me a little about yourself." **

**She puts the papers on Stan's desk. "If you will hun, pass these down." Stan grabs himself one and passes the pile down. Mrs. Wilson smiles. "Just give them back to me when your done class." **

**Stan picks up his pencil and begins filling in his paper. He gets to something that says, How do you like your neighborhood?;Stan wanted to put shitty and the people are assholes but since it was school he couldn't so, he just wrote unpleasant and a couple of minutes he finished his paper and handed it to his teacher. **

**Mrs. Wilson looked at the top for his name, smiling. "Thank you, Stan." **

**Stan smiled back at her then went back to his seat. **

**Mrs. Wilson got to the part where he wrote about his home place and frowned. **

**Stan lowered his eyes to the floor. **

**The girl sitting next to Stan, gets finished with her paper and the others do too soon after. **

**The girl looks over at Stan who has his mind on Jessica. "You don't look like your feeling too good." **

**When Penelopi, the girl sitting next to him speaks she sounds British. **

**Stan turns to look at Penelopi. "Yeah I'm not." He says aloud in his mind, I know where I've heard that kind of voice before." **

**Penelopi gives him a blank look. "Right then." Stan sits for the rest of the class bored. Not having anything to take his mind off of Kyle being friends with Cartman or the shitty town. He didn't know what the other Kyle's gang was talking about when he was going to have major Hell. But then again, this is only his first class. ...What awaits him might not be easy to deal with.**


	6. Literature is hard

**Stan walked into his next class, Science. **

**He sat in the front row with his eyes fixed on the white board that said. HELLO CLASS MY NAME IS AND YOU BETTER NOT THINK YOU CAN JUST MESS AROUND IN MY CLASS. Stan looked confused. Did the teacher really have to use all capitol letters? **

**Mr. Shutter walked into the room with a big stack of notebook paper. "ALRIGHT STUDENTS THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A GET TO KNOW YOU FRIENDLY CLASS, YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE 100 TIMES ON A PAPER THAT YOU WILL NOT SCREW UP IN THIS CLASS." Mr. Shutter shouted, making all the children jump or flinch. **

**Stan could tell he was going to hate this teacher already. "But that's not fair." He argued. **

**Mr. Shutter slammed his hands down on Stan's desk. "LIFE IS NOT FAIR MAGGOT" Stan jumped back in his seat freaked out. Mr. Shutter gave him a hateful stare. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DO AS I SAY RIGHT?" Stan looked up at the teacher, scared feeling like he was in some kind of boot camp. "Y-Y-yes, sir." Mr. Shutter slapped down a piece of paper on his deck. "GOOD." Stan picked up his pencil beginning to write quickly what the teacher had told them to write. **

**Mr. Shutter then blew his whistle. "Everybody up! It's time to run a obstacle course!" Stan and the other children got up quick. **

**Stan was beginning to think this guy should of been in charge of Gym not Science. Mr. Shutter looked impatient as all the students including Stan walked slow. "MOVE IT" Mr. Shutter commanded. The kids started to walk faster. "Awe, man this is terrible." **

**Stan told a kid with a black hat and blonde hair he had never met. The kid looked at Stan. "Yeah...this is supposed to be the strictest teacher in school." Daniel, the kid replied. **

**Stan did not like where this was going at all. "Uhm, did he ever happen to run a camp?" Daniel nodded. "He was the leader over at Colxs avenue prison camp." Stan suddenly felt unsafe. "Wait, there are prisoners running around out here?" Daniel looked away from him. **

**"Forget I said anything about it." Daniel runs faster wanting to be away from Stan. Stan stops running when he gets to the obstacle where the other kids are already at. Mr. Shutter crosses his arms. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?,SON" Stan looked up at the guy. "Stan Marsh and I'm really sorry that I was so slow." **

**Mr. Shutter got in his face. "APOLOGIZING IS FOR SISSIES" Mr. Shutter replied. Stan starts climbing a rope ignoring the teacher. The other children that had gotten to the obstacle before him were almost finished. **

**After Stan had slid down the rope, his hands started to hurt. The rope wasn't even real rope, just a electrical wire that could seriously hurt someone if it was raining. **

**He went to the obstacle coarse; The tireswing. This one looked easy enough until he reached it and saw he had to jump through the tire swing without landing on broken glass. **

**Luckily, he just barely missed the sharp pieces when he jumped over. The next obstacle coarse was the egg toss but Stan didn't have a partner so he had to skip it. Finally the torture had ended. blew the whistle right in Stan's ear. "CLASS IS OVER" Stan flinched. "You are pathetic, MARSH" Mr. Shutter said cruely. Stan went back inside of the building with his head down. He may have just found one thing he hated more than his neighborhood. **


	7. Cafeteria Fight

**Stan was walking to the cafeteria thankful it was lunch time. He walked beside Jessica and looked over at her. "Hey, Jessica how has your day been so far?" Jessica sighs. "Not too good. In Social Studies Kyle stuck gum in my hair and in Math Jeff threw spit balls at me." Stan frowns. "That's nothing compared to what happened to me. In science the teacher shouted all his words and made us go through a dangerous obstacle coarse." **

**Jessica sighs. " Please tell me you have the same class as me next." Stan pulls his schedule out of his pants pocket. "I have ugh, math." Jessica looks dissapointed. " I have science next." Stan looks at her, sad. "Awe that sucks." Stan and Jessica walk into the cafeteria slowly approaching the lunch line, trying to avoid any mean kids. They wait behind a chubby kid with black hair and braces on. "Do you see Kyle's gang anywhere?" **

**Jessica whispers to Stan. Stan looks around the room. "Not yet." Jessica walks a little ways up the line. "Good." Stan follows behind her. Jessica and him grab trays with pizza on them and head to a table. Jessica chooses to sit at an empty table away from the popular kids. "They shouldn't be able to bother us here." Stan takes a bite of his pizza. Pulling the cheese with his mouth. Jessica takes a sip of her chocolate milk. She looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. "Oh no, look here they come." **

**Kyle and his gang walk over to their table. Kyle laughs. "Well, well if it isn't the loser table." Stan continues to eat his pizza trying to ignore them. "Got milk?" Kyle asks Jessica who just stares at him annoyed. He then smashes a white milk carton on her hair."On your head!" His buddies think it's hysterical. Stan glares at Kyle and his gang. "Leave her alone." Kyle steps over to Stan's side of the table. "I don't think so, new kid." Stan looks even more mad that even though he's told them there name they still call him new kid. "I have a name, r-tard." Kyle pushes Stan onto the ground. "Well I like the name I gave you, Darsh!" **

**Stan looks up at him wanting to kick his ass so bad. "Is there a reason your a douche?" He asks,at his breaking point. Kyle dumps his lunch tray all over him."Whoops and I just like to make whoever the new kid is lifes misery." Stan stands up and gives Kyle a really hard punch in the nose. Jessica and Kyle's gang gasps. Kyle looks angry. "So you want to fight, huh?" Stan has his hands clenched into fists. "Yeah." **

**Kyle punches him the cheek. Stan shrugs it off and punches him in the mouth. Kyle's mouth and nose begins to bleed, but he still doesn't give up he punches Stan in the stomach really hard. Stan falls over coughing up blood, but he doesn't give up either he grabs Kyle's leg and pulls him down to the floor, beginning to repeatedly punch him in in the side. Of course, the lunch ladies have to come and interfere. "Enough kids!" The black lunch lady a bit on the chunky side helps Stan up and the white scrawny lunch lady helps Kyle up. The lunch ladies glare at both kids. "Okay who started this? " The black lunch lady asks. Kyle points to Stan. "This jerk started it. Honest, I was just saying hi to him." Kyle gives her the innocent eyes and Stan unfortunately is the only one who gets in trouble. "But wait look at Jessica!" Stan points out. **

**They look over at Jessica who has spilled milk running down her head. "Also look at me! I'm covered in food because Kyle dumped his lunch on me." Stan adds. The lunch ladies sigh. "Kyle, did you dump your lunch out on this young boy?" The skinny one asks. Kyle frowns. "No, I was over at my table and I saw Stan slipped so I helped him then he got mad that I got white milk and he got chocolate so he punched me in the face." **

**The lunch ladies look over at Stan, displeased. Stan looks shocked. "What? No he dumped his milk out on Jessica and I did not slip." The black lunch lady looks back at Jessica. "Is this true?" Jessica looks up at her. "Yeah me and Stan were just trying to eat and then these jerks came over." She replied. The lunch ladies look over at Sam and Jeff who went back to their table. Some friends that kid had. "Okay well both of you go speak to the principal." The black lunch lady told them. Stan didn't know if he should be scared or angry. Or maybe both. **


	8. Tell You What

**Stan and Kyle were now seated outside of the principal's office. "This is all your fault." Stan said glaring at Kyle. Kyle glared back at him. "Maybe if you hadn't of defended your little girlfriend neither of us would be in this mess" Stan continued to glare at the other boy. "She's just my friend nothing more." Kyle sighs deeply, frustrated. "Sure, kid. Sure." Stan looks up at the little window on the brown door trying to look inside to see if he could tell if this guy or girl was going to being intimidating. A girl with a pink bow and black hair stepped out of the office crying. Stan frowned at the girl as she left. The principal then came out of the office and it was a tall guy with a thick black mustache who looked very muscular. "Stan Marsh I will be seeing you now." **

**Stan hopped down from his seat and walked inside to his office. Kyle gazed at the boy with hate. The principal shut the door behind them, so they could talk in private. "Well hello, my name is Gordan Fields and I will be your principal for the year." Stan was looking up at Gordon, so scared his heart was pounding. Gordon put his hands together. "So I understand you started a fight?" Stan couldn't lie because he wasn't very good at it. " Yes, I punched Kyle in the face but I had a reason." Mr. Fields kept his eye on the boy waiting for the reason. Stan looks angry as he thinks about what just happened. "He dumped milk on my friend's head and pushed me onto the ground." **

**Mr. Fields scooted his chair up closer to him. "I see. But couldn't you of just asked Kyle nicely to leave you and your friend alone." Stan still looks angry as he explains. "No dude, I hate when retarded kids like that pick on me and my friends. Also, I was going to but he pushed me onto the ground. That's when I really lost it." He sighs. "But I'm sorry, alright? I just thought of my neighbor and got even more frustrated so I took out on Kyle in one big punch." He looks down at the ground, glaring. **

**Mr. Fields rubs his head taking a nose breath. "Well just because a person makes you mad, it doesn't make it okay to beat them up. I'm sorry Stan but I am going to have to give you detention this Friday." He writes him a slip. "And may I suggest taking a Anger managment class." **

**He hands the slip to Stan. Stan still has not changed his face expression. "I don't have anger issues. I just got a little mad is all." Mr. Fields sighs. "Tell you what I won't give you detention if you attend a Anger managment class." Stan looks up at him. "Fine I'll go but I know I don't have a anger problem." Mr. Fields gets up and opens the door. "Just go, Stan." He says trying not to yell at him because he feels bad. Stan leaves the office without another word and Kyle steps inside next. **


	9. Miserable

**It is now the end of the day and Stan is glad to be going home. Jessica looks over at him wondering why he didn't say hi to her when she saw him in the hallway before they were about to leave. **

**Stan is looking out the window not even focused on what happened really only on his friends and Wendy. Jessica taps his shoulder. "Everything okay?" Stan doesn't even look her way. "No." Jessica frowns. "I'm sorry about Kyle and his gang." Stan's eyes begin to fill with tears but he stays turned away not wanting his friend to see him emotional. **

**"It's not even that, I just miss my Dad, friends and girlfriend" Jessica sighs. "I know, but you have to move on in life." Stan covers his eyes letting tears seep through his hands. "I just want everything to go back to how it was." Jessica frowns. "I'm sure there are people that will take a liking to you quick." Stan finally looks over at her, anger in his teary eyes. "Why do you think that? My neigbhorhood hates me so how am I supposed to expect to be friends with anyone else besides you in this shitty place!" **

**Jessica twittles her thumbs together not knowing what else to say. Stan turns his head back towards the window and doesn't talk to her after that even when they get off at the stop. Stan walks with his head hanging low to his house. Shelly greets him at the door. "Hey Stan how was school today?" Stan sits down on the steps. **

**"I don't really want to talk about it." Shelly sits down beside him and pulls her brother close. "We are going to be okay." Stan shakes his head and the tears begin to pour out again. "We will never be okay until Mom realizes this place sucks which will never happen." Elliot comes out of his house and throws a water balloon at Stan. "Hello pussy!" Stan begins to cry uncontrollable. **

**Shelly frowns at her brother then stands up. "Hey." She says to Elliot who looks at her. "What? Ugly bitch." Elliot replies. Shelly gets a weight out of the house and throws it at Elliot who falls unconscious. "That's for messing with my little brother!" She shouts. Stan continues to cry thinking about all the things that have happened. Shelly goes back to comfort him. "We should discuss things over dinner with Mom." She tells him. Stan stops crying a little, but tears still pour down his face. "But she won't listen." Shelly pats Stan's head. "You leave that to me." **


	10. We are going Home?

**The Marshes are now eating and having Chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and corn for dinner. "Okay everyone dig in." Sharon tells the kids." Stan has no emotion as he grabs a piece of chicken and doesn't even put his favorite dish mashed potatoes on his plate. Shelly looks over at her mother. "Mom we all need to talk." Sharon picks up her fork and scoops corn into her mouth slowly chewing. Shelly frowns at her Mom knowing she is just trying to avoid conversation. **

**Stan stirs his corn around with his fork not interested in eating. Sharon takes more corn and chews even slower making it awkward for the family. Shelly looks angry with her mother and gets up from the table. She walks over to Stan putting a hand on his back looking down at him giving a look like I tried. She then proceeds to leave the kitchen. **

**Sharon glances over at Stan not really concerned about her."You barely touched your chicken. What's the matter?" Sharon asks. **

**Stan just wants to get all of it off of his chest so bad."I hate this damn place and all of the assholes that live in it. I want to go home!" Sharon stares at him for a second and then begins to cry out of nowhere. Stan looks over at her still angry. Sharon grabs a napkin and dabs at her eyes with it looking off to the side. "I can't hide it anymore. Your right this place does suck." She continues to dab her eyes. "All of the woman at work judge me because I don't have a tote bag and call me a lesbian just because of my hair." She blows her nose. "And the guys are just complete pervs who will do anything to look at girls boobs." **

**Stan's angry look now turns sad. "So you don't like it here either?" Sharon glances over at him having anger in her eyes not with Stan of course, but the people. "No! If I could move back I would. I even miss Randy and his stupid dreams!" Stan frowns. "You should talk to Dad." Sharon looks to the ground. "It's no use. I told him he seemed kinda shitty to me and now I bet he's settled down with a nice girl." She seems really sad. "Mom you should just see what Dad has been up to. Maybe it's not too late." Stan looks hopeful. Sharon gets up from the table and grabs the cordless phone. "Alright for our family I will." She waits for Randy to answer. **


End file.
